Imprint of Fate
by Sakura Goddess
Summary: Duo has no memory of his past, and doesn't know he grew up on Colony L2. Well what happens when he goes back and meets his old friends. Does Duo realize he left something behind when he became a pilot?
1. Default Chapter

CHAPTER 1

Duo ran down the cold and windy streets of colony L2. He never turned around to look back. He kept running. Into the infinite darkness that lie ahead of him. Tears never met his face, but he was crying. Crying in his mind. And running past alley's that he called home, made it worse. But he kept running. His feet carried him to a graveyard, which he called his own. He walked up to a tombstone and kicked it. The stone was marked Tobias. He had never liked this man, but yet, he had visited it every day. As an orphan, you can never forget the face of a killer, and each time Duo looked at the grave, he saw it. It actually killed him inside. To see the grave of his parent's killer. And to know that today of all days, was the day he killed them. The clouds forming above Duo had began to drop rain. Soon it was pouring all over the city. No one ever found his parents' bodies, so he had no other graves to visit. No others to mourn at or cry silently to. He walked slowly out of the graveyard with his head down, and he shut the gates.

He walked to a bridge, and stood in the dark. No footprints on the ground in the mud. Duo had always been that way. He never made marks in the snow during winter when he walked. He made no noise in the rain puddles during the spring. And no sound in the leaves he jumped into during Autumn. Now, he stood there staring at the water. Dropping rocks into it. Watching his life fade away like the ripples. Nothing but the rain could be heard in the night, and Duo fell asleep by the bridge. When a man came up to him, and picked him up. Looking at him, and then to the ground. No imprint of his body could be seen in the mud. The man knew he would be special, but not knowing how special Duo really was, he took him home.


	2. Imprint of Fate 2

CHAPTER 2

Duo woke up and ran down the steps of his house. He peered into the next room with an evil smirk on his face. All of a sudden, a man came up from behind him and poked him in the sides, which made Duo jump. "AHHHH! HEY! DOC! Whatcha do that for?!" The doctor looked at him weirdly. "Well, that's what you were going to do to me wasn't it?" Duo folded his arms and gave another smirk. "Yes. Too bad, it would've been funny to see you jump!" He laughed and ran into the room. "Can I open them?!" Duo eyed the presents under the tree and shook one. It clunked hardly against the package. "PLEASE!!!!! I PROMISE! JUST ONE!" The doctor smiled and nodded his head and turned around the corner. His smile faded away as he knelt down with his wrist watch close to his face. "He's too young! Can't you get someone else to do it!?" A voice responded through the watch. "No, he's the only one suitable for the job and you know that. Over and out!" The voice ended and the man stood up. "poor kid. Too bad." He walked into the room and set Duo down on the couch and pulled out a device. He set it towards Duo's eyes and it flashed. Duo fell asleep. "Duo, when you wake up, you will not remember who you are, or where this is. Just that you are a gundam pilot. An assasin sort of. But don't worry. It's better this way."

Duo looked up from the window as Heero stood up. "Where ya' goin' Heero?" Heero frowned and turned away. Duo was now 15, and had a job as a pilot. He occasionally took time off, but rarely. They were headed for the colony L2. He had forgotten all about his life and friends on the streets. He had only known piloting. The ship stopped and the pilots walked out. Duo looked around and walked off the platform. "hmmm? This place looks familiar, almost like I've been here before…." Quatre turned around and laughed. "Duo, you've been a pilot for how long? It's possible you could've fought here before." Duo smirked and nodded his head. Duo walked away with his hands in his pockets.

Duo came to a basketball court with guys playing a game. He walked over and sat down by the wall. One of the guys looked over and his jaw dropped open. "D-Duo!?" The men stopped playing and looked at the man by the wall. Duo looked at them and his eyes widened. "Wh-what?! How do you know me!?" Duo stood up and put his fists in front of him. The oldest man stepped forward and looked closer, and Duo pushed him away. "Step back!" Duo's hands shook. _What's going on!? Why am I so shaky?!_ Duo tried to keep a steady fist, but it wouldn't stay.


	3. Imprint of Fate 3

CHAPTER 3

The men walked towards Duo in shock. "Duo Maxwell! We thought you were dead!" The men all smiled and looked at each other. "Who are you people!? And how do you know me!?" Duo took a step backwards and turned around to run. The men stopped him though. "You mean you can't remember?! Duo! You grew up here!!!!!" The man took another step forward. "Well, in case you've forgotten, my name's Nitarou. Duo, this is my brother Natsuo, and my brother's friend Miran. Miran stepped forward. "YOU'RE DUO!? I've heard a lot about you Duo! I heard that you killed a guy with your bare hands when you were 8!" Duo looked at him in astonishment. "You people are crazy! I was in training when I was 8! And besides, I didn't kill anyone at least till' I was 10! SO BACK OFF!" Duo ran around the corner and was lost out of sight. "YOU IDIOT!" Nitarou turned around to Miran. "HE can't remember that! Because of that damn doctor, Duo can't even remember these streets! So stop trying to force memories back into his head! IT TAKES TIME!" Miran slunk back into the court with his head down. Nitarou grabbed the ball and threw it to Natsuo.

Duo ran up the platform to the ship and to his room. He layed on his bed and closed his eyes. "I didn't grow up here! They're all….idiots…." Duo fell asleep with his hands behind his head.

~*Flashback*~

Duo ran up the streets and passed a deli. He turned into the alley and stopped, dropping the food he had stolen from the store. A man was standing there with a knife in his hands. "Hey kid! Gimme the food!" Duo backed up and tripped. But was caught by a man in black. "I believe that's the kid's food. Not yours. So step off." The man looked at Duo and smirked. "Get outta here kid. You need to get out while you can." duo did as he was told and picked up his food and ran.

~*End Flashback*~

Duo woke up and the lights were all off in the ship. The other pilots had gone to bed, so Duo decided to go for a walk. Rain hit his head hard as he walked out of the ship. It didn't take long for him to get to the deli, which he had seen in his dream. He walked past it and into the alley next to it. "I could've sworn it was here!" Duo knelt down and began to dig by the pipe on the side of the building. "If I did grow up here……Than….." Duo's hand hit something hard. He picked up a box from the hole and dusted the dirt off. "Than it would be here." Duo lifted the lid on the box, and inside was a gun. Painted in silver and gold. The features of a wolf could be seen in the handle. And on the other side, an inscription could be made out. Duo looked at it and read.

__

"To: Duo

From: Doc

Life is tough, but you're tougher."

Duo took the gun and put it in his belt. "But than why can't I remember anything about this place?"

__


End file.
